wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Thyraxeus Kilbane
|death= |homeworld= |height= |hair= |eyes=Blood red (mutated) |cyber= |mutations=*Horn-like protrusions along the scalp *Blood red irises *Sharp, elongated tongue *Especially pronounced canines *Half-deformed face |equipment=*Corrupted adorned with the gruesome trophies of countless centuries of endless war *Unholy * *Tainted & *Legionnaire combat knife |legion= (formerly ) |warband=Serpents of Kilbane |god= |rank= |battles= |status=Believed to be alive as of 150.M42 |affiliation=* (formerly) ** (formerly) * ** ***Serpents of Kilbane * (possibly) }} Thyraxeus Kilbane, formerly known as Lahesael, who led a warband known as the Serpents of Kilbane. Originally a of the who served during the , Lahesael witnessed the destruction of his homeworld of Caliban when the First Legion was betrayed by their own kin. From there Lahesael would become increasingly disheartened with the as it was reorganized by the , . Ultimately, Lahesael would betray the Imperium, defecting to the Sons of Horus. He would be reborn as Thyraxeus Kilbane, a merciless and uncompromising servant of the . Biography Personality & Traits Wargear Arsenal *'Black Legionnaire Power Armor' Built from the set of Mark VII Power Armor he wore as during his final days as Lahesael, all Imperial iconography was stripped from the armor, replaced with the colors and icons of the Sons of Horus, which themselves were later replaced with that of the Black Legion when reorganized the Sons of Horus shortly after Kilbane's defection. No traces of Kilbane's former self remained on his armor, which he decorated with trophies taken from his most impressive kills. Most notable among these trophies was a holster for Kilbane's Bolt Pistol, carefully stitched out of human (specifically Astartes) skin. *'Unholy Bolter & Bolt Pistol' Much like Kilbane's power armor, his Bolter was the very same weapon he carried as the Dark Angel Lahesael. Originally a Mark IIIa Godwyn-pattern Boltgun, any holy Imperial symbols had long since been stripped from the weapon's casing, replaced with the terrible iconography of the Dark Gods. Much the same has been done with his Bolt Pistol, however, this weapon was not originally his, but rather was stripped from the mutilated corpse of a loyalist Space Marine whom was felled by Kilbane's sword. *'Tainted Power Sword & Axe' With the former forged within the darkest, most twisted depths of the Eye of Terror and the latter pried from the cold, dead hands of a Chaos Lord defeated in one-on-one combat, Kilbane's power weapons were fearsome instruments of death infused with the favor of the Dark Gods. Inscribed with unholy icons and blasphemous scripture, these weapons spilt the blood of a thousand of the God-Emperor's mightiest champions. Trivia *Whether or not Kilbane truly qualifies as a Fallen Angel is a matter of some debate within the inner circle of the . While the fact that he fought on the side of The Lion during the fall of Caliban technically disqualifies him from being a Fallen Angel, the fact that Lahesael specifically connected his turn to Chaos with Luther and the other Fallen Angels complicates the matter significantly. Category:Chaos Characters